


More than Expected

by fadedflowers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Dance, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 06:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13805334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedflowers/pseuds/fadedflowers
Summary: “Fjord! Dance with me!”He had stumbled upon festivals in his life, but had never been a part of one. He watched in awe. Magic was of his biggest interests, and this was a different sort of magical. It could not be created from a spell or a singular person. It came from a lot more.





	More than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before episode 7, which is why it isn't canon compliant.

“Fjord! Dance with me!”   
  
Victory was a funny thing. They expected to protect people and get paid for helping out, but being able to save an entire city and its inhabitants from being taken over is another thing. The city wanted to celebrate them and what they had done. They wanted to honor them and make sure they were aware that they were welcome in their city whenever they pleased.   
  
They had a special festival. There were cooks, vendors, decorations, music, and a space for dancing. Fjord stood off to the side with Molly and Caleb. He observed Beau and Yasha munching on food and Jester and Nott dancing together.   
  
There was so much joy in the air. He had stumbled upon festivals in his life, but had never been a part of one. He watched in awe. Magic was of his biggest interests, and this was a different sort of magical. It could not be created from a spell or a singular person. It came from a lot more.   
  
Fjord was brought out from his observations and thoughts when Jester ran over to him.   
  
“I don’t really dance,” he looked at her unsure.   
  
“Don’t be silly! It’s easy! Come on!” she grabbed his hand, and he was not strong enough to pull away.   
  
Fjord could not remember a time in his life when he had danced or been in a place where dancing was occurring. The thought of doing so with a lot of people around was not appealing, but it was not hard for him to be dragged into it by Jester.   
  
Jester did not think much of what people thought of her. If she was dancing, she was going to have fun, and she wanted Fjord to have fun too.   
  
“See, take my hand like this,” Jester proceeded to lift a hand into her own and hold them up together. She took his other hand into her own and put that one at his waist height. Then, she began moving them up, down, back, and forth to the beat of the music.   
  
Fjord looked at her confused and amused, “Are you sure this is the proper way of dancing?”   
  
“There is no proper way of dancing when the music is upbeat!” Jester smiled, closed her eyes, and continued what she was doing.   
  
Fjord did not respond, but his amusement continued. He allowed her to move his arms, and when she pointed out in a huff that he was not doing anything, he shifted his feet and tried to match some of her arm movement. He was not as energetic as Jester, so he did not try to match her pace.   
  
However, Jester did not mind; she simply wanted him to try to have fun, and as he began to smile along with her, she knew he was.   


 

* * *

 

They danced for fifteen minutes.   
  
Nott joined in at one point, then went off to get something to eat.   
  
Fjord had twirled Jester once, testing it out.  
  
Jester was enthralled by the gesture.   
  
The minutes ticked by Jester and Fjord found themselves standing still as the music slowed down.   
  
“So,” Jester’s voice lingered, “you still want to dance?”   
  
Fjord hesitated, unsure and nervous about dancing in a different fashion. “Sure.”   
  
“Great.” Jester grinned. “This time, you put your hand here,” she put one of his hands on her waist while she moved hers to his shoulder, “and keep the other one here,” she squeezed their raised, connected hands. “See? It’s not so hard after all,” she told him cheekily.   
  
“Yeah, not too bad,” he smiled a bit, enjoying the hand on her waist and his other tangled in hers.   
  
Stepping forward, she kept eye contact with him, almost as if asking if it was okay that she went closer.   
  
Fjord watched her, glanced down at her lips for a moment, then brought his gaze back to her eyes.   
  
Jester leaned her head forward and placed it on his chest.   
  
Fjord sighed in content. He wanted to pull her closer, but did not want to make her uncomfortable. She felt nice pressed up against him, warm and safe even.   
  
He relished in her embrace before she brought him out of his thoughts.   
  
Jester pulled back her head, went on her tiptoes, kissed him, and placed her head back down on his chest. It was a short, almost comforting kiss.   
  
It was as if they had kissed before, maybe in another life. It was familiar. It was everything Fjord did not realize he had wanted or needed until now.  
  
It was a magic neither created by spells or festivals. It was created by a short, blue, beautiful tiefling, and his lips tingled for the rest of the night.


End file.
